El recuerdo
by ymp
Summary: -Draco Malfoy eh?- dijo viendo un fólder blanco mi expediente probablemente  -Porqué lo hizo señor Malfoy ? porque ella?-dijo intrigada como probablemente estaba todo el mundo magico.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR..

A Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger a estos personajes ficticios que hacen que nuestra imaginación valla mas haya y se convierta en nuestra realidad.

**One-shot**

**El recuerdo**

Porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil? porque todo lo que hacemos tiene que tener un porqué?, porque no simplemente seguimos nuestros instintos y nuestras pasiones?, porqué no hacemos lo que nos prohíben?, porque no somos lo que aparentamos ser?

Eran las 9 26 de la noche de esta fria tarde de otoño, talves era el dia mas triste de mi vida pues acaban de arrancarme lo que mas queria en este mundo lo que me hacia feliz, ahora estaba aquí en esta fría oficina del ministerio estaba esperando a que alguien me empezara a interrogar lo unico que tenia ahí aparte de la fria silla y la larga mesa era un reloj arriba de la puerta y un café frio y amargo. Espere y espere y como una persona normal deje que mi mente me llevara a otro momento de mi vida , deje que los recuerdos vinieran..lo cual fue mala idea

**Flashback**

-Amor por favor no me hagas esto no puedes dejarme Draco te amo- dijo con so voz tan suave esa voz que intoxicaba al que le escuchara.

-Hermione, es lo mejor para los dos, que no te das cuenta yo intente matar a Dumbledure y soy Mortifago mato a personas como tu, a mi lado no seras feliz y lo sabes, ahora deja que me valla por favor nos puede ver alguien-dije tratando de poner un pretexto para poder alejarme de la persona que me hacia sentir vivo.

-Pero no mataste a nadie y se que nunca me harías daño, Draco por favor recapacita te amo y tu a mi y lo sabes tal ves no seas la mejor persona para mi pero igual lo eres todo- dijo con lagrimas cristalinas corriendo por su blanca piel

-Granger ya alejate de mi yo no soy para ti, cásate con Weasley acepta su propuesta y asi solo así podras ser feliz- sabia que no sonaba convincente pero a si era lo mejor.

-Adios Hermione – dije mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba por el callejón oscuro en el que nos veíamos siempre.

**End flashback**

Había sido la primera de las veces en las que me había alejado de esa persona que tanto amaba, escuchaba como avanzaban las manecillas del reloj y aguardaba lentamente y casi sin moverme a que muriera de dolor o me mataras lo que sucediera primero.

Pero que podía hacer mas que mantener mi mente muy alejada de ahí o tal ves no tanto.

**Flash back**

Había llegado el momento me habían condenado a cadena perpetua, tenia sus ventajas después de todo haber tenido tanto poder en el ministerio, mis cargos: intento de homicidio a mayores, extorsión, tortura, secuestro entre otras cosas: todos mentiras excepto uno. Pero ya que importaba todo era una mierda, estaba seguro que a donde quiera que me fuera después de la muerte seria mejor.

Estaban todos sentados alrededor de donde al parecer seria el día mas esperado por muchos magos: el día de la sentencia de Draco Malfoy , pues ellos aun no sabia que no me darían el castigo que tanto deseaban :El beso del Dementor.

Entre todas las personas que se hallaban ahí solo una brillaba y era ELLA me miraba directamente a los ojos como si no pudiera creer lo que veía , pude sentir como mis ojos se iluminaban al verla a si que corte el contacto visual.

-Draco Malfoy de le condena a cadena perpetua en la prisión de azcaban en la celda numero 3896 por los delitos cometidos: intento de homicidio a Albus Dumbledure, extorsión a muggles, tortura a muggles ,secuestro a muggles y asesinato a 2 familias muggles. Se sierra la cesión.

**End flach back**

Entro a la oficina una señora regordeta ya la había visto era una sangre sucia tenia gafas y sus ojos era castaños sus labios pintados de rojo brillaban en la penumbra del lugar, se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

-Draco Malfoy eh?- dijo viendo un fólder blanco mi expediente probablemente

-Porqué lo hizo señor Malfoy ? porque ella?-dijo intrigada como probablemente estaba todo el mundo magico.

**Flash back**

Era mi día numero 43 en azcaban me estaba pudriendo en vida y podía sentirlo , el lugar era horrible nunca tenia noción del tiempo solo una comida al día,nos repudiaban tanto que solo teníamos derecho a darnos un baño cada 2 semanas por suerte hoy era ese día.

Estaban cayendo las frías gotas de agua sobre mi espalda ya tenia como 5 minutos por lo que me extrañe que no me gritara el guardia que si no salía en ese instante me lanzaría un crucio, pero decidí disfrutar de esas pocas cosas que ahora se podía.

Salí del reducido cuarto de baño cuanto me tropecé con algo y casi caí al suelo.

Me asuste no sabia que hacer la puerta de la prisión estaba abierta pero estaba miles de pisos arriba, y el guardia estaba ahí tendido sobre el duro suelo: muerto.

Talvez alguien venia a matarme porque no estaba de acuerdo con la sentencia que se me había asignado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve miedo.

Por lo menos hasta que voltie a mi derecha y detrás de una columna estaba ELLA, salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos a abrazarme, prácticamente me abalancé sobre ella también

-Lo siento Her lo siento perdon perdóname por favor, yo no lo hice yo no mate a nadie te lo juro- decia mientras de mis ojos corrían las lagrimas de completa sinceridad.

-Lose lose , no tengo nada que perdonarte, te amo Draco TEAMO y quiero que huyamos juntos para siempre si ?- me dijo deparándose de mi para vernos a los ojos, sonreí y no pude contenerme.

-Si huyamos lejos Herm para siempre – le dije. Tal vez solo tal vez en ese momento de mi vida fue el ultimo donde pude sentirme vivo porque todo apartir de ahí fue el mismísimo infierno.

**End flash back**

-No lose talves me amaba-dije sarcásticamente la señora arrugo la frente mas de lo que podia

-Señor Malfoy tiene que declarar , porqué una señora que lo tiene todo : un esposo maravilloso, uno de los mejores empleos dentro del ministerio una belleza indomable una inteligencia bárbara, lo arriesgaría todo por alguien como usted?- dijo casi sin aliento

-Ya le dije tal vez me amaba- dije serio como si fuera una respuesta verdadera- que hicieron con ella? –dije mientras trataba de que mi voz no se quebrara

-Usted que creé que hicimos con ella?-dijo como si fuera algo lógico.

**Flash back**

Nos aviamos montado en in Thestral y estaba a punto de arrancar cuando escuchamos un fuerte –desmaio- y un destello blanco , el Thestral se tendio sobre nosotros y casi nos aplasta de no ser porque nos movemos

Mi mente trabajo a mil por hora , todo se había echado a perder nos habían descubierto pronto nos vimos radiados de unos 10 guardias todos con varitas, Hermione tomo mi mano pero sentí algo frió que se interponía entre nuestras pieles: era la varita del guardia que hermione habia asesinado?.

-Desmio- grito un guardia pero Her fue mas rápida y grito -Protego-

Después de eso solo escuche gritos de hechizos mortales y protegos era lo único que podía, yo lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra siempre tomado de la mano de ella: por algún verdadero milagro aviamos vencido a todos los guardias , pero ahora el problema era que no podíamos irnos, si saltábamos seria nuestra muerte segura. Mire a Hermione a los ojos y la bese fue el beso que me devolvió la vida, fue mi motor para saber que aun estábamos vivos y juntos, lo fue todo pero ese todo pronto se convirtió en nada

-HERMIONE- gritaron desde la puerta de la celda, esa voz ya conocida para tantos esa voz que aborrecí desde el primer momento que la escuche

-Harry – dijo Hermione tan sorprendida como todos en la sala , hubiera sido fácil lanzarle un hechizo a Potter de no ser que estaba acompañado de cierto pelirrojo y unos 20 guardias.

-Porque Hermione PORQUE?-grito Potter, -Que no te das cuenta de lo que haces? Que le hisite animal? Que le hisiste para que este aquí? LA EMBRUJASTE VERDAD? Eres un cínico Malfoy debí matarte cuando pude debí hacerlo- grito Potter mientras me tomaba del cuello

-DEJALO HARRY DEJALO ¡- gritaba Hermione mientras trataba de interponerse entre nosotros –RON HAS ALGO – grito Hermione por la desesperación

-Claro que haré algo-dijo Weasley con un tono de voz tan oscuro que Potter se aparto de mi.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido fueron cuestión de segundos nadie pudo reaccionar, excepto ella.

-ABADAKADABRA- resonó en toda la celda la voz de Weasley, pero su grito se vio amortiguado por uno mas agudo

-NOOOOOOOOOO- la tuve de frente la ultima ves que sus ojos brillaron, vi. lentamente mi muerte junto con la suya, la sostuve en brazos hasta el ultimo segundo que se me permitió, me desplome junto con ella hasta el suelo frió.

-No Hermione por favor no no no NOOOOOO despierta por favor- le di un tierno beso en los labios pues tenia la falsa esperanza que me lo respondieron pues es que no podía ser no podía abandonarme simplemente no debía-, No sabes cuanto te amo no sabes que quiero pasar el resto de vida contigo, no me dejes por favor no no NOOO **TEAMO** por favor no me abandones , amor ya podemos estar juntos **PARA SIEMPRE** como tu querías por favor NOOOOOO- no sabia si estaba vivo o muerto pues por un momento sentí que el hechizó nos había atravesado a ambos, no sentía ni escuchaba nada solo un vació tan grande que con nada se podría recuperar pues en ese momento me arrebataron mi vida ..


End file.
